


Shameless

by Tierfal



Category: Death Note
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Matt's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demon Hiei's Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Demon+Hiei%27s+Girl).



> Drabbles composed almost entirely of innuendo make nice gifts.

"Happy birthday, you douche," Mello calls cheerfully from where he's excavating the refrigerator.

"Touché," Matt retorts. "Your maturity never fails to inspire."

"Neither does your mother," Mello replies.

Matt yawns exaggeratedly, and Mello moves both beers to one hand to give him the finger.

Matt likes that finger. He's very well-acquainted with it; and it, like all the parts of its owner, is strangely lovely even in its most offensive position.

Flopping down on the couch beside him, Mello hands Matt one of the bottles. "Well," he remarks, clinking the neck of his against Matt's so hard that Matt is surprised the glass doesn't crack, "another year dumber."

"Or another year more awesome than you," Matt returns, taking a swig.

"Or a year more deluded," Mello adds.

"Or a year more watch your mouth, or I'll give you something else to do with it," Matt says innocently.

Mello smirks and drinks. "It _is_ your birthday," he notes.

"And I didn't get to blow out any candles," Matt replies calmly.

"You are _shameless_ in your old age," Mello censures, but he's grinning wickedly.

"I am getting a little long in years," Matt muses, "but my stamina is still extensive."

Mello breaks down into wonderfully unguarded giggles (though of course he will later deny ever having done such a thing) and almost chokes on his drink.

"Man," he sighs contentedly, "I just wish I had a recording of that so I could send it to Near."

Matt gets up and pulls him to his feet. "Instead," he points out, "we can send him a video."


End file.
